Enough of a Reward
by DaphneRunning
Summary: Irvin's superiors give him a shiny new medal for surviving, but Levi just wants something from his new Commander.


Levi can't wait.

He's never been real good with the whole "patience" thing, and tonight isn't any better. He's not real good with "boring," or with "waiting," and tonight's been a whole lot of both.

He's done a lot of waiting, staring a bored stare in an uncomfortable folding chair, watching Irvin bow and shake hands and make a dumb boring speech and get a medal pinned onto him (or a stripe changed or whatever). He's been _good_, pretty much (flicking stuff at Hanji when the speakers are changing doesn't count, even if it got stuck in her hair).

Irvin will come to his quarters, he knows. He gets his own room now, Irvin's old room, and it smells like the older man.

He's not even ashamed that when Irvin does open the door, empty boxes for packing in hand, he's rolling around on the bedsheets. "They smell like your sweat," he explains unrepentantly. "Kinda makes me hard."

Weariness vanishes from Irvin's face, replaced with a startled eagerness that Levi's all too used to seeing by now. Irvin thinks he's very good at hiding it, but his face tells Levi everything. He'd have died for that, Below in the ranks.

"Get up, I need to pack."

"You don't look like you wanna pack." Levi rolls out of bed, needy, bored, urgent and annoyed that Irvin's going to be farther away whenever he wants him. "That was a shitty ceremony. Make it up to me."

"You didn't make it easy," Irvin murmurs, looking slightly flustered at having his arms suddenly full of his subordinate. "I saw those looks you were giving me. You looked like you wanted to get out of there. Was it that boring, watching me get honored?"

"Yeah. And I had to shit."

"Charming."

"You didn't even flinch. You're getting used to me."

"Under duress."

"Only way to go." Levi grabs the older man's lapels, yanking him down for a hard kiss, biting at his lips in total defiance of the dignities conferred on him today. He sees Irvin's eyes dart to the side, and says against his mouth between kisses, "All our shit is ready, forget it and _fuck me_—"

"If the titans attack—"

"I'll fight them with my dick out for all I care," Levi growls, and bites hard enough to taste blood, to make Irvin shudder. "Do them good to see one for a change."

"A revolutionary, you are," Irvin mutters, and before Levi can protest again, broad hands come up to his waist, lifting him easily and half-slamming him against the door. His eyes are darker than usual, darker than most people get to see-but then, most people who stand at podiums and pin medals on the guys doing the _real_ work ever get to see Irvin when he's fighting or fucking.

Too bad for them.

The hands on his waist kind of hurt, and that just makes him harder. Irvin holds him pinned, squirming, helpless when he shoves off the cotton underwear and steps forward, rubbing a clothed thigh between Levi's legs. "Still playing the whore, even when you're a _Lance Corporal_?" he murmurs, the hint of a smile making it crueler, better somehow.

Levi narrows his eyes, looking up through his lashes. "Still fucking boys through walls even now you're a _Commander_?"

There's a hint of guilt on Irvin's face that Levi finds hilarious, and he doesn't bother hiding a snort at it. He reaches down into Irvin's pants, wrapping a hand around his cock, and bites his lip. "Fuck, it's so hard. You think it's...gonna _fit?_"

Irvin lets out a noise, and Levi snorts again, because shit, Irvin is so _easy_. All it takes is a couple words that important fancy people think are _dirty_ and the man's almost coming in his pants.

Looking up all big-eyed and vulnerable through his lashes doesn't hurt, either. Irvin's such a pervert.

The man lurches forward, crushing him against the door, and Levi lets out a pleased little hiss. That's what he likes, when Irvin is all rough and growly and grabby, not the nice man he pretends to be in public.

He likes it when Irvin doesn't bother taking off his clothes, just undoes his fly and pulls out his dick.

He likes it when Irvin's eyes go narrow when he reaches up, and finds him slick and open and ready. "Whore," he accuses breathlessly, and Levi just shrugs.

"I was sniffing your man-reek and I got bored," he says unapologetically, and wraps his legs around Irvin's waist. "You took longer than I thought to get a single fucking medal stuck on your chest, old man."

"Be grateful. No one else would have promoted you."

"Like I give a shi-nn!"

Levi's voice cuts out when Irvin shoves his cock in, sliding home in one long push. His vision goes gray at the edges with the shock of it, and his voice turns into an urgent whine. He's suddenly _full_, and no matter how he'd prepared by riding his own fingers, no matter how many times he's taken Irvin like this, the sudden aching stretch of it is enough to make him twitch helplessly, hands clenching and unclenching uselessly behind Irvin's back. There's the initial protest of his body that says he _can't take it_, that Irvin's too big and he's too small, and he _hates_ hearing that he's too small for anything. He grits his teeth, relaxing by sheer force of will, and the dull ache of Irvin inside him becomes a little more bearable.

Irvin is touching his face, a look of concern warring with _urgency_ on the older man's face, and Levi manages to nod quickly. "S'fine," he grunts, even though his legs are trembling too much to wrap properly around Irvin's waist. "F-fuck, just-take it, it's for you—"

Irvin's hands move back to his waist, and the man nods. He'd been worried, Levi can tell. No matter how many times, he's still worried that he's too big, too rough, too much. Not that it stops him, the fucking pervert. He likes it, Levi can tell. He's always known when a man liked fucking him because of his size, his stature. Irvin likes him for more reasons, sure, but he does have the look of a man who likes feeling boys squirm on his cock.

Not that Levi can help it.

He writhes, gasping for breath when Irvin's so _deep_ inside him, feeling the door hard and unyielding as Irvin fucks him into it. The door rattles in its frame, and the thought of everyone hearing what they're doing just makes Levi harder. "Everyone's gonna hear that," he breathes, looking up at Irvin through lidded eyes. "They're gonna know you're spreading my legs."

Irvin groans, bending his head as his hips slam forward harder, stealing Levi's breath with the _slap_ of them, the forcefulness of that thrust.

God, Irvin's easy.

Levi's kind of on a roll now, and lurches up, clawing nails into Irvin's back as he hisses in the older man's ear, "They think you only like me because I take it up the ass real good."

"They don't know how noisy you are about it," Irvin grunts, and that makes Levi laugh for a brief second before Irvin slams him against the wall hard, powerful muscles pinning him, silencing him, holding him in place with every hard thrust up into his body.

Levi sort of wants to say something again, but he can't _breathe_, can't think, and it's stupid to try and get Irvin to come fast anyway when he's already grunting and sweating like an animal, hips pistoning up faster than is really comfortable, and all Levi can do is hold on for dear life.

It _hurts_, even if he loves it. Maybe that's _why _he loves it. Levi's always known he was broken inside.

But Irvin likes it that he's fucked up, and gives him what he needs, biting, grabbing, fucking him hard until he convulses. He writhes helplessly, dribbling cum all over himself in a steady stream the way he only does when Irvin fucks him hard. It's not like when he jacks off, or when Irvin sucks him off-this is harder, more primal, a full-body shudder that makes him see shapes and colors bursting into stars behind his eyelids, liquid electricity crackling through his veins.

It leaves him a boneless, helpless heap when Irvin finally spills inside him, leaving ten deep bruises on his hips and a slippery mess up his ass. Levi can't even bring himself to think about how gross it is right now.

Besides, for all that Irvin is a brutal son of a bitch sometimes when they fuck, he's some kind of a gentleman after. Levi comes back to himself in the bed, still shivery and useless, with Irvin wiping him off with a wet cloth.

The older man gives him one of those rare, kind smiles, and presses a kiss to the inside of one thigh. "Was that some kind of reward for getting promoted?"

Levi stretches slowly, wriggling his toes against Irvin's shoulder. "You said getting promoted was a reward for surviving. How many rewards are you gonna want for your boss getting eaten?"

Irvin's next swipe with the cloth is less gentle. "Brat. What do you think your promotion is for?"

"Taking your dick? Ow, that's _sensitive_, jerk!"

"I'm not the only one who's noticed you," Irvin says, unrepentant as he tosses the cloth to the side. "All the bigwigs are looking now. Don't worry, they won't recognize you."

"Wasn't worried." A lie. "None of them came down Below much anyway."

"Someone did start a rumor, so you'll have to be more careful."

"They're just jealous because they want your dick. Ow, _quit it_!"

Irvin grins, releasing his balls to stretch out next to him. "Last time I'll have you here in my bed."

"_My_ bed. Respect a Lance Corporal's authority."

"Maybe I'll have you up to the Commander's quarters."

"Yeah, all your bigwig friends can hear me squealing, huh?"

Irvin gives his shoulder a soft, possessive bite. "No. I don't want to share."

There's an implied "God help me" in everything Irvin says that Levi finds hilarious, but he doesn't tease the man this time. He turns over, wiggling back until Irvin takes the hint and spoons up behind him. "You've got work in the morning."

"So do you."

"Yeah, but you're gonna _go_."

"Then go to sleep or something so I can get up early."

Levi looks back over his shoulder, eyes lidded. "Make me."

It's a long time before either of them get any sleep. If anyone wants to know why the new Commander of the Scouting Legion and the new Lance Corporal of the 104th are limping, well, no one's rude enough to ask.

Except the new Lance Corporal, but he gets the spanking he was after.


End file.
